


For Every Action There is a Reaction

by Candy72008



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy72008/pseuds/Candy72008
Summary: Warning contains a detailed spanking that could be considered abuse.Kagome faces the consequences of her childish behavior.





	For Every Action There is a Reaction

InuYasha laid in the deep crater created by the number of sit commands Kagome had screamed at him. He had enough of her overuse of the beads. They were only supposed to be for when he was threatening her not for when he called her names. He waited until he recovered and calmed down. He then bounded out of the hole. He strode with a purpose towards Kagome he gently took her arm with a gruff, "We need to talk."

He took her into the forest saying, "I'm sick of this Kagome. You are overusing the neckless it's only supposed to be if I am going to cause you harm. So since tonight is my human night you will either take it off or come to me for a full bare bottom spanking. We will go somewhere private so no one else will see or hear."

Kagome stormed off going straight to Sango saying, "InuYasha says I'm overusing the neckless and is demanding I take it off or take a spanking. Can you believe that Sango?"

Sango looked at Kagome replying, " Kagome I love you like a sister to me. However, I believe he's right. You yourself have told me you're not dating and half the time you're sitting him overseeing Kikyou and you have no right."

Miroku said, "I agree with Sango you have been using that command more and more often. His demand is likely demanding retribution. If you don't do this I fear his demon will overpower the beads and really hurt you Kagome."

Kagome huffs and heads to Kaede's hut she repeats her complaint to Kaede but is greeted with no sympathy. Kaede repeated Miroku's words and advised her it was best she took her punishment before it's too late. Kagome storms off to the well jumping into the well to complain to her mother. To her surprise, her mother yells at her and tells her to take the punishment from InuYasha or to tell the group they'd have to complete the jewel without her. What was the worse of the whole experience was my mother demanding I return to show her I had been punished.

Kagome went back to the well and jumped in. She slowly walked to InuYasha who was now human and said, "Take me to where I will be punished." 

InuYasha nodded and led her to an old unused hut far from the village. Once inside InuYasha said, "You will ask to be punished and state why you need to be punished."

Kagome walked to InuYasha saying, "InuYasha I have abused the power of your necklace and deserve to be punished. Would you spank me?"

InuYasha nodded saying, "You will bend over that table your not to get up until your punishment is done. Do you understand?"

Kagome nodded getting into the position which InuYasha adjusted before settling next to her. Once he was sure she was properly presented he swung his hand smacking it into her covered bottom. Smacking echoed in the room as Kagome made some noises and started squirming. He stopped to lift her skirt and tuck it into the waistband. He resumed his spanking of her bottom until he heard the first hint of tears. He paused and reached the waistband of her underwear Kagome cried out, "InuYasha please don't remove my panties."

InuYasha growled, "You will take your punishment. Now for trying to get out of your full punishment you will be paddled too so you truly learn your lesson."

Kagome nodded and felt her panties be yanked down exposing her to his view. Her cheeks flamed from embarrassment. InuYasha's hand smacked against her flesh causing her to cry out in pain. He continued despite her cries of pain until her bottom had turned a shade of red. InuYasha stopped saying, "You will get up and go stand in the corner I have to get a paddle to finish your punishment. You think about what you did."

Kagome got up and dutifully stood in the corner as InuYasha left. InuYasha returned a while later paddle in hand saying, "Turn around Kagome." She turned to face him, he then adds, " Step out of your panties and get on your knees on the mat." Once she was on the mat he pushed her forward gently so that her bottom was in the air. "Grip onto the mat and don't get up until I tell you to."

InuYasha stepped to her, he swung the paddle smacking her bottom causing her to cry out loudly in pain. He kept paddling her through her begging to stop until her bottom was a dark red in color. He finally stopped saying, "Your punishment is done. Compose yourself and get dressed. You will stay here tonight to think about what you've done."

InuYasha left the hut leaving Kagome sobbing on the mat on the floor with her ass in the air.


End file.
